


Liquid courage

by MeganH16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: Drunken flirting leads to embarrassment.





	

You have had feelings for Sam for quite a while now but have been too shy to ever act on them. You don't even know if he feels the same. But that doesn't matter tonight, after a few shots of liquid courage you decide to make your move. 

'Sam tie your shoe laces, I don't want you falling for anyone else tonight ' you say to him bravely and giggle to yourself. 

' Uhm okay Y/n will do' Sam says with a small smile looking to Dean slightly confused. You are instantly embarrassed, what's wrong with you a cheesy pick up line wasn't going to work. You won't give up on this though and quickly recover.

You put your hand on his knee 'Sam have I ever told you how good you look in your fed costume? A suit makes you look so powerful' you say looking into his eyes and quickly glancing down to his lips. Sam once again looks to Dean but he simply raises his eyebrows suggestively. What you don't know is Sam has been attracted to you for just as long as you have him. Dean has tried to convince his little brother many times to make a move but what neither of them expected was you to so boldly flirt with him.

'No I don't think you ever have Y/n. ' Sam says with a warm smile. 

'Powerful men are so attractive' you say biting your lip and Dean snorts out a laugh making you realise how stupid that sounded. 

'I think we should get you back to the bunker Y/n, you're quite drunk.' Sam says tentatively believing that you are only flirting because of the booze. Dean had a feeling it is more than that though and intends to talk to Y/n about it tomorrow. 

You however are quite embarrassed that Sam didn't flirt back assuming he didn't return the same feelings and that you had just made him very uncomfortable . You decided to stop while you were ahead and agree to go home, your bravery diminished. 

If you think you are embarrassed now, in the morning you are mortified, and are hardly able to look Sam in the eyes for a whole day. Dean however manages to get the truth out of you and starts to plan how he can get you and Sammy to finally admit to each other that you like one another.


End file.
